


LIMBO

by nightxshade



Series: VICTIMS OF LOVE [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyguard!Gilgamesh, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, uncle!ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade
Summary: “… and although little did it have in common with the theme of the current season’s haute couture line, Ardyn Lucis Caelum rode in on a white chocobo without a stitch of clothing on his body, flanked by his cheering and clapping models, in a modern re-enacting of the story of Lady Gavina. Later, when questioned about this act of public indecency, he commented that it was ‘art if anything, and the perfect ending to a perfect fashion show’. No further comments have been made, and no spokesperson was available.” DreamSomnia, issue 10/756.A.K.A. Gilgamesh regrets all his lifechoices...a.k.a the modern!AU where the Lucis Caelums own the most profitable company on Eos, Regis is an overworked CEO, Ardyn his very annoying fashion designer of a half-brother, Noctis just wants to sleep and hang out with Prompto and all the bodyguards are just bloody done with everything.





	LIMBO

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the single and sole purpose of washing down the angst-fest that was the lovely GilgArdyn Week. Also, this is all amiyade ‘s fault and I blame her entirely. Moreover, I’ll blame her if this AU gets out of hand...(which I hope it won’t because I have enough to write as it is).  
> Anyway, enjoy some porn!

Breakfast time was, in most cases, a silent and maybe a tad awkward affair in the Lucis Caelum household. Considering the “household” consisted of one very tired CEO of the Caelum Inc., coffee mug in his slack grip, and his very much 20-year-old son, eyes glued to his phone and his omelette untouched.

  
Regis cleared his throat, mouth poised to speak, but kept silent. The autumn sun peeked in through the windows of the high-rise, that worked both as the company HQ and Regis’ home: the Citadel, as it came to be known in the city of Insomnia. Regis was proud of many of his family’s achievements, but building the Citadel was among the top three, he always thought. Noctis snickered at something while scrolling unrelenting through whichever social site he chose for the morning, mouth finally full of eggs.

  
Regis sighed into his coffee.

  
‘How is sch– how are classes?’

  
‘Yeah, good I guess…’ Noctis finally answered after a hefty pause. He gulped down another forkful of his breakfast, carefully prepared vegetables piled onto his napkin. ‘And how is– you know, business?’

  
‘Ah well, everything is the usual, son, I might have to travel to Altissia in the coming month…’

  
‘Can I come too?’ Noctis perked up, lifting from his chair. ‘Prompto would love the waterfalls!’

  
‘Oh…’ Regis’ face fell as quick as his hopes got up at the prospect of his son wanting to voluntarily spend time with him. ‘I’m– quite sure something can be arranged… do you wish to bring any other friends as well?’

  
Noctis raised a single eyebrow; whether at his father’s tone of voice while saying “friend” or something else; it remained a mystery.

  
‘Dad…’ Noct chided, words being muffled by a bite of toast. ’You know very well that I don’t have any other friends…’

  
‘Noctis…’

  
‘It’s fine dad, just– tell me whenever you plan to go… or ask your PA to text Ignis or something…’

  
Regis only nodded then started at his coffee again. He would have much preferred some tea with his spinach and egg galette, but he just knew this would be a caffeine-reliant day.

  
The breakfast table fell silent again until Noctis snorted so loudly (juice dripping from his chin) that Regis almost got a heart attack. Then he was certain he did, when the doors exploded behind his back, bouncing back off the walls with a thundering noise, as his bodyguard stormed in.

  
‘Look at the papers,’ he curtly said in lieu of a greeting, while plopping the morning paper and a fresh print of “Insomnia Gossip” along with a new edition of “DreamSomnia” between a plate of toast and the juice jug.

  
‘What in the– “Eccentric designer stealing his own show”? “The Lady Gavina of the new age!”? “Lucis’ most wealthy artist is finally losing it” What did he do this time?’

  
‘Rode on the catwalk at the end of his fashion show. On a chocobo. Naked.’ Noctis snickered, face red, finger furiously scrolling the screen of his mobile.

  
‘What?!’ Regis quickly shuffled through the pages of one magazine. ‘“… and although little did it have in common with the theme of the current season’s haute couture line, Ardyn Lucis Caelum rode in on a white chocobo without a stitch of clothing on his body, flanked by his cheering and clapping models, in a modern re-enacting of the story of Lady Gavina. Later, when questioned about this act of public indecency, he commented that it was ‘art if anything, and the perfect ending to a perfect fashion show’. No further comments have been made, and no spokesperson was availa–“ Why is he doing this to me?”

  
‘I don’t think this has anything to do with you, dad… That’s just how Uncle Ardyn is,’ Noctis clapped him on the shoulder, bag already in hand. ‘I have to go, try not to have a stroke! Clarus, take care of him, would ya?’

  
‘Of course.’

  
‘Clarus, I cannot… would it be too much to ask to just have one week without him being on the cover of some magazine or involved in some scandal?

  
‘Apparently…’ his bodyguard smirked, as he sat down, buttering a toast. ‘Just let it go, Regis; he is not doing any harm and he is in no danger. Even if he were, Gilgamesh won’t let anything happen to him.’

  
At that Regis face-planted the table and buried his head in his arms, muttering ‘I have to call him’ dejectedly.

  
So much about peaceful family breakfasts…

  
By the time Gilgamesh got back to his gym bag, there were all in all 16 missed calls on his phone. He would bet his job on it, that Ardyn did something horrid again. He dreaded calling either him or Regis. Maybe he should just ring Amicitia, get the details and do some damage control. Then chew Ardyn out, because he most assuredly deserved it. The designer being at fault in every scandal and accident his name came up in was just an inevitable course of nature, like temperature dropping in winter. He pondered if it would be too late to hand in his resignation.

  
He knew very well where that particular road would lead; Ardyn following him around as if he did not have anything better to do, all the job openings he applied to miraculously ‘having been already filled, sorry’; the whole schtick. On one hand he should really be mad at Ardyn for being such an asshole, but on the other hand, Gilgamesh could honestly not imagine a life that did not revolve around the artist.

  
No, he could not possibly deal with any Lucis Caelum drama sticky and sweaty and feeling disgusting. Shower first, Ardyn later.

  
‘Gil…?’

  
Gilgamesh frowned at the moaning voice. He has seen and heard Ardyn in every possible state of hungover and tired and sick, (you name it and Ardyn probably has been it), but this was a new kind of…needy. It also sounded like death warmed over. Twice.

  
‘Gods, you sound like you’re dying. Are you dyin’?’

  
‘I just might–‘ there came another groan through the speakers. ‘I really need you here right now…’

  
He quickly checked his Moogle Map for any disruptions on his planned route, but all seemed in order. Traffic was cleaning up nicely by now as well, all the busy workers already in their offices and workspaces. Not like Insomnia would be a quiet place even now, but not having to sit in a traffic jam was always a plus.

  
‘Just finished training. I’m on my way, ETA ten minutes.’

  
‘Can’t wait.’

  
The call disconnected.

  
Gilgamesh almost called Regis back, but ten minutes probably was not time enough for the man to rant about his brother. Also, Gilgamesh’s priorities lay with Ardyn and Ardyn alone; Regis could wait.

 

 

Those ten minutes became twenty, as Gilgamesh popped into a nearby grocers’ for some painkillers and Ardyn’s favourite instant chickatrice broth. Going by his voice earlier on the phone, he would need both.  
The house was dark, as expected; curtains and shutters all closed. The smell wasn’t too bad, so at least his charge did not continue with the party once he –by some miracle or other– got home.

  
Gilgamesh really should have been there last night, but first and foremost, he despised Ardyn’s after-show-parties and missed out on as many as he possibly could. Secondly he has seen the last rehearsal (where everything was yet in order), he checked in with security (which, by the way he himself organised) one last time and he knew that there was no sticking to Ardyn’s side anyways when he was buzzing backstage, checking over the dresses and make ups and the models.

  
Why he still insisted upon rushing about and micro-managing everything, when he had people for that, Gilgamesh would never know, but that was how things were and he could not really see any change coming, so that’s what he had to work with. And work with it, he did; he was by now excellent at keeping Ardyn in one piece and mostly safe. He could not really do anything when it came to his charges’ preferred methods of self-destruction, but that was a whole other story. Maybe one day he would find a solution for that as well, but he had his hands full with this man as it were. Baby-steps.

  
He opened some windows as he went; a bit of fresh air could not hurt. Some light neither. Maybe he could persuade the designer to come out of that cave of a room of his, and have some proper food in the kitchen. Some coffee as well. He should have gotten some Ebony…

  
‘Ardyn! I’ve brought you chi–’ that was as far as he got in announcing himself as he stepped into the bedroom, grocery bag falling to the floor.

  
He was prepared for a lot of things; Ardyn, stark naked on the bed, dick in hand was not one of them.

  
‘Ifrit’s flaming balls, what on Eos are you doing?’

  
‘I would think it’s quite obvious,’ Ardyn grinned, hand lazily running up and down his erection.

  
‘I thought there was a problem!’

  
‘Well, there is! I have a _huge_ problem right here.’

  
‘Gods, I’m not getting payed enough for this shit,’ Gilgamesh exclaimed and turned on his heel. He really had better things to do than cater to Ardyn’s whims, especially these ones. He once fell into that trap, he won’t again. All right, maybe that “once” was more like ten times, but his resolution won’t waver now.

  
He just stepped out the door when Ardyn caught up to him, his overly sweet voice calling out ‘Giiiiil’, as if Gilgamesh would fall for any of his tricks. Well, he just might and that’s why he had to leave as quickly as possible.

  
He might wanted to strangle the man on some days, but he could not deny, even if he wanted to, that ever since the day they met, Gilgamesh basically lost all chance at an Ardyn-free life. Not that he minded; there was just something about the artist, something charming and mischievous and strangely lovable that ensnared him the minute Ardyn shook hands with him.

  
He was also an annoying, self-centred, wilful git, who sometimes behaved like a 5-year-old and who would dog anyone to get what he wanted. I guess that’s how he got as far as he did, Gilgamesh thought to himself. Still, he refused to entertain the man; he was his bodyguard, not his concubine.

  
‘You cannot just leave me here like–‘ Ardyn stopped mid-sentence as he stumbled on the sheet haphazardly wrapped around his midriff. ‘How did that- how did that get there?’

  
Gilgamesh looked on dead-pan as the designer made futile attempts at righting his makeshift gown with clumsy fingers.

  
‘Shiva’s tits, how are you still drunk? It’s nine in the morning!’

  
‘Ah, you know…’

  
No, Gilgamesh did not know, and he would never know, because Ardyn found those few words a sufficient answer and started to fidget with the linens. The bodyguard rubbed at his face and tried to gather any morsel of patience he still hoped he possessed, and said ‘Just go back to bed, get a painkiller and some water and please, to everything that’s holy, try to sober up. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

  
With that he stepped out onto the pavement. He needed a tea or something, he needed to call Regis back, and he had to de-brief his security team as well. He heard Ardyn pad bare feet after him.

  
‘You cannot seriously ask me to go to bed with this?!’ Ardyn asked. Gilgamesh spun around, only to witness the sheet fall to the floor, and Ardyn to stand there clad only in a seductive grin. He stared at his charge, (at his face, he definitely stared at his face, nowhere else), his eyes almost popping out of his skull, head whipping around for any nosy neighbours or paparazzi as he tried to wrangle the designer back into the foyer.

  
‘Are you out of your gods damned mind? Running around outside naked…what is wrong with you?’

  
‘I’m very, very horny, that’s obvious isn’t it?’

  
‘Even a blind man could see _that_! What does that have to do with you behaving like a- like a–!’

  
It became very hard to talk with Ardyn’s tongue in his mouth. He might also have a concussion now, from the force he got banged into the front door, Ardyn draping over him like a warm blanket, his hands everywhere.

  
A very memorable summer night came to his mind, bringing back the imagery of small fairy lights littering the park’s trees, the sound of Ardyn’s moans getting lost in the booming of the fireworks and the bass of the music, the picture of him not wearing anything but that stupid flower crown he refused to throw away. The hype of the festival. The smell of them in that small tent. The thrilling possibility of getting caught.

  
He promised himself back then too, that he won’t fall for Ardyn ever again. How many of these promises did he break, he wondered.

  
‘Ardy– Ardyn, stop it!’ he called, hands on the man’s face in a firm grip. ‘Just go back to bed and sleep it off,’ he sighed, walking the both of them back to the bedroom. ‘There are painkillers and your favourite soup in the grocery bag there.’

  
‘Ah, always my wonderful knight in shining armour. Although, you could have worn something more stylish when visiting your maiden in distress.’

  
Gilgamesh let out an honest laugh at that. So very Ardyn, standing in the door of his bedroom, naked as the day he was born, and his greatest concern is for his bodyguard’s fashion choices.

  
‘I rushed here from the gym, Ardyn. What did you expect me to wear to weightlifting, a tuxedo?’

  
‘Hm, while the picture of you in formal garments is more than enticing, I also would be very happy to peel you out of these leisure trousers…’

  
‘Just for one second, could you–?’

  
‘Could you?’ Ardyn countered before he could finish the sentence and hands slithered up under Gilgamesh’s t-shirt, warm palms pressing into the muscles there.

  
‘Just stop worrying for a minute and have some fun,’ Ardyn moaned into his neck, hot breath fanning out on his skin, making Gilgamesh shiver. It would be so easy to give in and push Ardyn down on the bedding that has seen better days. It would be so easy to fall again, and to kiss every inch of golden skin and lick into his mouth until he was a moaning mess on the mattress, writhing and begging. His dick twitched at the thought.

  
‘It’s the weekend, let go for a while,’ Ardyn urged as he slowly but surely slipped one hand between Gilgamesh’s legs, stroking in the crease of his left thigh first, fingers running up muscles like concrete, then it wandered over to the right. Gilgamesh caught it before it could cup his dick.

  
‘It’s Thursday morning, Ardyn,’ he corrected, letting his hand go and stepping back.

  
Ardyn only scoffed and threw himself onto the bed in a truly dramatic fashion.

  
‘Well, the more fun for me then,’ he announced, and in a mirror image of the incident just bare minutes earlier, he took up pleasuring himself. What differed from the previous situation was that Gilgamesh seemed rooted to the spot, eyes stuck on the form of his employer.

  
His lean body as it lay back between the sheets, his face, eyes peeking out from behind his lashes and lower lip caught between his teeth, the flushed head of his cock as it appeared in the ring of Ardyn’s fingers again and again, his toes flexing on the linen sheets.

  
Watching on and rutting into his own fist was an entirely attractive prospect. Ardyn wouldn’t mind, Gilgamesh knew that for sure, but then if he stayed, his will would surely break and he would just end up sleeping with Ardyn. Again.

  
It always proved a very enjoyable experience, but Gilgamesh was here to protect the fashion designer, not bed him. Which he repeatedly told himself over the years. He prided himself in his line of work, always has; he never failed to concentrate on his task or protect a client; until he met Ardyn Lucis Caelum, that is. Ever since then, his life was a roller coaster of crazy situations and hook ups with the one person he should never in a million years be hooking up with.

  
Yet, here he stood again, watching as Ardyn put on a show for him, because he very well knew how to play his bodyguard like a fiddle, he knew which buttons to push to get what he wanted.

  
‘Gilgamesh,’ he moaned, head snapping back and his back arching off the bed in a beautiful bow. Then he looked straight into his bodyguards eyes and stated, ‘Now you are only playing hard to get, darling.’

  
Ardyn was right. Nobody made him stay, nobody made him marvel at Ardyn’s sweat-slick skin as he stroked himself slowly towards completion amidst his soft sheets. Nobody made him do any of these, yet he stayed, because for all he wanted to keep this professional (as anything regarding Ardyn could be kept professional), he has been failing from the get go and right now, he wanted nothing more then to swat Ardyn’s hand away and wrap his own fingers around that cock.

  
Who was he kidding, he thought. He could not fool Ardyn and there was no point in lying to himself. He wanted this.

  
‘You will be the one who’s getting it hard, ‘darling’,’ he announced, wincing internally at the stupid phrase that just left his lips as he tore his grey t-shirt off, tossing it down as he closed in on the bed and straddled Ardyn.

  
‘Your best pick up line as of date, I must say,’ Ardyn snickered as Gilgamesh attacked the delicate skin where shoulder met neck.

  
‘Must be feeling better if you have the energy to insult me,’ Gilgamesh noted instead of acknowledging the jibe and bit down on the tendon under his lips.  
‘Not entirely, but it’s nothing a good… _hammering_ wouldn’t cure.’  
Gilgamesh could practically feel Ardyn’s stupid grin as the man turned to bury his face into his guard's neck.

  
‘I would like it noted, that you are no better than me in any aspect of this,’ Gil groaned into his skin before he softly bit down on Ardyn’s right nipple. He arched off the bed, chest pushed even closer to Gilgamesh’s lips, which was rewarded by a tongue swiping over the nub, again and again. Then those lips wandered with biting kisses over to the left side and repeated the motions until Ardyn couldn’t help but grab Gilgamesh’s silvery locks and yank his head back up for a bruising kiss. Nails scraped down the dark skin of his back and Ardyn’s fingers dipped inside his trousers, grabbing his buttocks in warm palms and holding him in place as he started to rut against Gil.

  
‘Commando is a good look on you, I must say,’ Ardyn noted between pants as he ground his hips into the soft cotton. Gil answered with an open mouthed kiss, tongue delving in to taste something that suspiciously resembled the remains of bourbon. Then strong hands urged him to climb up over Ardyn’s body.

  
‘Ardyn–‘

  
‘Just come up here, would you?’ he hurried, pushing the soft fabric of his trousers just under Gil’s ass with a caress. Before Gilgamesh could even blink, Ardyn freed his cock as well, stroking it once before he sucked it into his mouth.

  
Gil’s hips twitched forward into that sudden sensation and he had to steady himself on the wall by the headboard as his legs turned to jelly.

  
‘Oh, gods…’ Gilgamesh moaned, and Ardyn hummed around his cock in answer as he palmed Gil’s ass yet again, trying to urge him to move, looking up with eyes half closed and cheeks flushed, lips stretched.

  
Gilgamesh had to look away, but he took up Ardyn on his wordless invitation and fucked into his mouth. The heat that coiled in his belly at the moan that left Ardyn was almost unbearably searing. His hips stuttered, but he soon found a rhythm seemingly satisfying for the both of them; one hand still gripping desperately at the wall, the other now in Ardyn’s hair, keeping his head in place. He could easily come like this, gripping those purplish locks and sliding between those lips again and again, but he would bet his job that Ardyn had other plans and he always got what he wanted.

  
Then he nearly did not, when he swished his tongue back and forth on the underside of Gilgamesh’s cock.

  
The thrusting stopped, and the grip on Ardyn’s hair tightened.

  
‘If you planned on me fucking you into this mattress, then you better stop now,’ he gritted out through clenched teeth. Ardyn could not grin, but his eyes twinkled dangerously as he slowly slid his lips off of Gil’s length.

  
Gilgamesh almost came as that wicked tongue swirled around the head, then there was a wet pop and Ardyn said, ‘As much as I would enjoy you trying to come down my throat, I would prefer your cock in my ass, yes.’

  
Gilgamesh really wanted to bang his head into something hard. Repeatedly.

  
‘You are way more bearable, when your mouth is otherwise occupied, I hope you know that.’

  
‘Ah, maybe next time you should gag me then, darling.’

  
‘There won’t be a next time.’

  
‘Of course there won’t,’ Ardyn smiled cheekily, stroking Gilgamesh at a lazy pace. Gil growled, either at the friction on his sensitive skin, or because of the frustration at the truth in Ardyn’s sarcastic words. So he shut him up with a kiss that was more teeth and tongue, his palms bracketing Ardyn’s cheeks as he ravished his mouth, his hips undulating on their own as he ground down with a fervour in a mimicry of what was to come next.

  
He flipped Ardyn onto his belly. Gilgamesh knew how he reacted to that brute strength of his; he has seen Ardyn’s pupils dilate when he happened to lift him up without even breaking a sweat, he remembered the wanton moans Ardyn couldn’t stop when Gil fucked him held up against the wall that one time at that hotel opening party. (He really wished he could forget that one; he was quite sure that Ardyn’s nephew has seen them. The cheeky little asshole even shot them a double thumbs up as they stood behind Regis, trying and failing to look as if they did not just ravaged each other in an unused corridor.)

  
There was a faint buzzing noise coming from somewhere, but Gil ignored it in favour of trying to get the bottle of lube open and finally get his fingers into Ardyn. The want in him was winning the battle with his patience. And his common sense, for that matter. The buzzing continued, but he had finally two fingers in his on-and-off lover; he couldn’t care less. Well, until he could vaguely feel Ardyn rummage around in the pocket of the trousers still halfway down his thighs. Then Gilgamesh’s phone was in Ardyn’s hand, finger on the green little icon under the call picture of Regis, as he looked over his shoulder with the smile of a daemon.

  
‘Don’t you need to answer this?’ he asked airily and swiped the icon.

  
No, no, no, no, no!

  
‘Yes, hello?’ Gil squawked as he fumbled the device to his ear one-handed.

  
‘Morning Gilgamesh, terribly sorry for the many calls, but do you have any news of my _dear_ brother?’ Regis said “dear” in a way that made Gil hear at least 24 expletives in its stead.

  
‘Yes, yes, I’m– I am with him.’

  
‘…in him…’ Ardyn muttered swivelling his hips, urging Gilgamesh’s fingers deeper inside his body. Gil paled as he realised what was happening, but Ardyn’s hand shot back, gripping his wrist and holding him in place as he started to fuck himself on Gilgamesh’s fingers in earnest.

  
Gilgamesh was sure that he would die right this instant. He always assumed that the designer would be the end of him, but he never imagined the end to be this humiliating.

  
‘I hope he is dying…’ Regis grumbled.

  
‘Just hun— hungover I’m afraid,’ Gilgamesh tried and failed not to stutter, as Ardyn started clenching around his fingers on every downward slide. ‘What did he do this time?’

  
‘Oh, I take it you have not seen the papers then?’

  
‘No, I– I came here right after my training…’ Gilgamesh really needed to wrap up this conversation, because he would not really have an excuse if Ardyn started moaning like a whore. And he was sure he would any given second now.

  
‘I see. Well, the short version is he rode in on the catwalk on a chocobo. Naked.’

  
‘He did WHAT?’

  
Ardyn only snickered at his outburst, then it died out in a moan as reached back with his other hand as well, and plunged Gilgamesh’s fingers in his hole, as deep as they would go. Gilgamesh nearly dropped his phone.

  
‘Ardyn!’ he desperately pleaded. ‘I’ll have to– I’ll call you back as soon as possible.’

  
‘Please do. I know how difficult he can be; I’ll leave you to it then.’

  
‘Thank you…’

  
The call disconnected. Gilgamesh threw the phone onto the carpet, hopefully out of Ardyn’s range, and smacked him on the behind as hard as he dared. Ardyn only wailed with joy and clenched around the fingers in him. Gil imagined how that clench would have felt if it was his cock in Ardyn’s ass.

  
‘What in the name of the gods is wrong with you?’

  
‘And you? You are very kinky today, darling,’ Ardyn moaned, finally letting go of his wrist. ‘Surprisingly so.’

  
Gilgamesh just grumbled as he slipped his fingers free, spread Ardyn’s cheeks and squirted an indecent amount of lube onto his hole.

  
‘Eager much?’ Ardyn asked and Gilgamesh really wished he had a proper gag at hand.

  
‘I imagined the tube was your neck…’ his guard growled and plunged three of his fingers into Ardyn in the hopes of shutting him up.

  
‘Ah, yesss–!’

  
Well, he tried.

  
‘I was there at the rehearsal; there was no chocobo and if I recall correctly, you. Wore. All. Your. Clothes.’ Gilgamesh said, pumping his fingers in rhythm with his words.

  
‘It would not have been a surprise otherwise– ahh, now would it…?’

  
‘I don’t think I need these kind of surprises. Neither does your brother.’

  
‘Could you not talk about my brother while you fingerfuck me?’

  
Gilgamesh stopped mid-thrust and looked to the heavens.

  
‘You just answered his fucking call not three minutes ago!!’

  
‘Ah, you know, a little excitement never hurt anyone,’ he grinned and pushed his ass back, as Gil was still motionless behind him. ‘Now, if you would please be so good and actually fucked me hard into the mattress as you promised…’

  
‘I made no such promise,’ Gil corrected as he rolled on the condom he found in the nightstand and slid inside Ardyn in one rough thrust. The sound that left Ardyn’s throat would have made a lesser man come on the spot, Gilgamesh thought, but he was a man with a mission. The least he deserved for all this headache was a good orgasm, and although Ardyn would yet again get what he wanted, like some spoiled prince, Gil doubted that if left to his own devices, his charge would have learned anything from this incident.

  
He made a few deep thrusts, but their position was not the best for the pace he desired, and their bodies this close felt too intimate, a parody of a relationship that was not there. So he pulled Ardyn’s hips up, knees apart, before plunging back in and settling for a punishing pace, hips pistoning as fast as he was able to.

  
His fingers pressed into Ardyn’s hips so hard he knew there would be small purplish-brown marks later; his right hand pressing Ardyn’s head into the down-feather pillow.

  
The slapping noise of their bodies meeting echoed through the silence of the bedroom, Ardyn’s cries warring for dominance with Gilgamesh’s quickening gasps. Gil kept the pace, never slowing, but kept his fingers where they were; if Ardyn needed some extra help with his orgasm, then he could literally take it into his own hands.

  
It seemed Ardyn’s only wish was that Gilgamesh go ‘Harder!!’, so he did just that. Now he was certain there would be some bruises on the both of them tomorrow; the sheer force with which he fucked into the body before him made his hip bones ache. Ardyn was forced up the bed so much that he needed to put one arm up at the headboard, just to save himself from a concussion.

  
Gil looked down at him, his partner’s face flushed and sweaty, dark locks of hair sticking to some places. His eyelids were at half mast and his jaw was slack as the unending slew of moans and cries flew past his lips.

  
‘Ah, Gil so good, don’t stop–!’

  
Gilgamesh could only agree, but was too preoccupied and drained to answer in kind; instead he let his fingers splay on Ardyn’s skull in a massaging motion, before gripping the locks again.  
‘Please– just touch me; I– ah, am so close, just need to feel your hands on me,’ Ardyn begged between gasps. As much of a fool as Gilgamesh was for this man, he did as asked; hand caressing the soft skin of Ardyn’s belly first, his fingers playing with the trail of hair leading down, then his hand snaking its way between his legs.

  
A shudder ran through Ardyn’s whole body as Gilgamesh gripped his bobbing cock. He stopped his thrusts, running his hands up and down Ardyn’s dick, fingers running over the silky skin until the man started squirming and keening under him. Then Gil picked up the pace once again and jacked his partner in time with his thrusts as best he could.

  
‘Yes, yes, yes, Gil don’t stop, please don’t stop–!‘ Ardyn repeated over and over again. Gilgamesh did not intend to, not even if the house caught on fire. ‘So good Gil, I’m so close–, make me come, please Gil–‘

  
So Gilgamesh flicked his wrist in a way he knew Ardyn could not resist, stroked him again and again, until suddenly, with a gut-wrenching sob, Ardyn came; his body going taut for a second before loosing all hold. Gilgamesh could barely keep up the man’s hips, let alone the thrusting, but he did not need to for very long. Ardyn’s muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock made him orgasm so hard he swore he blacked out for a second, before collapsing on top of his charge, limbs weak and limp.

  
‘I need to ride around naked more often, if the end results of your “scolding” are this pleasurable,’ Ardyn muttered into his pillow, voice heavy with fatigue. Gilgamesh scoffed pulling out of him and disposed of the condom before he flopped back down, body halfway over Ardyn’s back.

  
‘What you need is to behave yourself. One would think you would have some common sense at this age,’ he mumbled back, lips brushing along Ardyn’s overheated skin. There might have also been an accidental kiss at the end of that sentence. Gilgamesh hoped Ardyn was way too fucked out to comment on it. ‘Sleep for a bit, I’ll wake you later.’

  
‘Only if you promise to stay, darling,’ Ardyn yawned. Gilgamesh sighed.

  
‘Like I could ever leave…’

  
Gilgamesh could not see, but Ardyn fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
